


Irresistible

by Gwendal_Wincott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Tom glared at the stupid blonde Harry was talking to. Who the fuck was he anyway? Was he Harry’s ex?  God, he hated him on sight.He can’t help it, he loves Harry. He adores everything about him. His messy-inky black hair which sticks in every direction, his beautiful emerald green eyes which always light up when he laughs, his ivory skin which never fails to turn rosy red whenever they talk and his delectable, petal soft, thin red lips which he wants to taste so badly.Harry was a treasure and he wanted him by his side forever.Abraxas Malfoy looked at his best friend and sighed. He cared about Tom, he really really cared about Tom. Hell, they’d been best friends for years. But sometimes, he wanted to throttle the stupidly handsome man beside him.The story where Abraxas Malfoy is a wonderful friend, who helps Tom and Harry get together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [limeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/gifts).



> Hope you like it !

 

Abraxas Malfoy looked at his best friend and sighed. He cared about Tom, he really _really_ cared about Tom. Hell, they’d been best friends, were closer than even brothers. But sometimes, he wanted to throttle the stupidly handsome man beside him. He looked at the guy who Tom had been obsessing over for past two months and sighed again. He couldn’t really fault Tom for being enamoured with the green eyed, messy-black haired beauty.

 

He also knew why Tom hadn’t asked him out. It’s not like Potter would refuse Tom. It was Tom Riddle, damn it. People ogled him wherever he went, much to Tom’s disgust and revulsion. Tom hated fangirls the most.

 

But most importantly, Tom was gay, so was Harry. They were both hot and would look beautiful together. Tom had also told him that Harry had blushed furiously the first time they’d met and talked in this very bar. So, what was the problem?

 

Tom had literally fallen for Harry and he knew his best friend would not be able to let go of Harry if he had him once. Ever.

 

 

Tom glared at the stupid blonde Harry was talking to. Who the fuck was he anyway? Was he Harry’s ex? Cedric something? God, he hated him on sight.

 

He can’t help it, he loves Harry. He adores everything about him. His messy-inky black hair which sticks in every direction ( it only adds to his beauty ), his beautiful emerald green eyes which always light up when he laughs, his ivory skin which never fails to turn rosy red whenever they talk and his delectable, petal soft, thin red lips which he wants to taste so badly.

 

Harry was a treasure and he wanted him by his side forever.

 

Abraxas let out a snort as he noticed Tom’s murderous expression. He really didn’t envy the blonde chatting with Harry.

No one should be on the receiving end of the infamous glare of Tom Marvolo Riddle. It only boded ill and trouble for the unfortunate person.

Riddle’s silver grey eyes were locked on Harry and his good looking companion. Sue him, the kind blonde was handsome too. It’s not like he was cheating on Nott just by looking at the man sitting with Harry.

 

“Your glare will not make that blonde disappear.” Abraxas commented lightly. 

 

Tom was shaken out of his one-sided staring contest by the voice of his best friend. He turned to Abraxas and arched an elegant brow in question.  “What?” he asked in a soft yet deadly voice. Unfortunately, that voice had no effect on his longtime friend. The silver-blonde haired man just snorted in his glass.

 

“Really? You are really trying that on me?” Abraxas asked with an amused grin on his handsome face.

 

Tom looked at him for a minute then sighed. Malfoy was right. Damn him!

 

Tom knew if there was another person who could say they knew him apart from his parents, it was Abraxas . They had been friends since their school days and had even attended the same university. With years, they'd only gotten closer. Tom knew his intimidation tactic won't work on his friend.

 

“You should really talk to him, you know,” Abraxas said while tracing a finger over his whiskey glass.

 

Tom who had gone back to brooding looked up at that. Abraxas wasn’t surprised to see incredulity in those beautiful silver eyes.

 

“You are saying this when you know what I am like?” Tom asked in surprised tone. If it had been Nott, he would’ve understood. But this was Abraxas. The blonde knew how he was like. He'd never dated anyone because he didn't like anyone. He knew one day he was going to find the perfect guy for him and and when he had seen Harry, he knew he was the one for him.

 

Tom liked Harry. He really really liked him, and he knew if he’ll have that gorgeous beauty once under him, he’ll never be able to let go. He liked talking to the messy -haired, emerald eyed male. Seeing Harry’s ivory skin turn red whenever he said something suggestive never failed to arouse him. He liked seeing Harry smile and he’d been elated to know that Harry liked snakes too.

 

Harry had a pet dog, a turtle and a snake. He could never forget how Harry’s eyes had brightened when he’d showed him one of his and Nagini’s picture. Nagini had been draped on his shoulders and he knew he’d been looking at his snake with love and affection. Both Abraxas and Nott had awwed at it too when they’d seen it.

 

The more he got to know Harry, the more he fell for him. He won’t be able to let go. If he’ll kiss Harry once, he’ll only want more. If he’ll make love to Harry, he’ll never allow him to leave him. If he’ll taste Harry once, feel that slender body against him, he knows he will never look at anyone else ever again. He was already in too deep, if he touched Harry even once, that was it for him. 

 

Abraxas carded a hand through his hair as he heard Tom. Yes, Tom had a point. But if he’ll never say anything, Harry might get back with that blonde or some other guy. He moved closer and put a hand on Tom’s hand. Tom looked at him with his beautiful silver eyes and before he could say anything they were interrupted.

 

They both looked at the person who had interrupted them and Abraxas couldn’t help but feel Tom was stupid.

 

If this didn’t prove that Harry was as gone on Tom as Tom was on him, he didn’t know what will.

 

Harry was standing looking at them with a heartbroken expression on his beautiful face. Harry’s sparkling jade eyes were fixed on their hands and he couldn’t help but think how his extraordinarily genius friend  hadn’t known about Harry reciprocating his affection. Harry was looking as if the world had ended.

 

Tom looked at Harry and his eyes brightened for a second before registering the look of utter devastation on Harry’s face. He furrowed his brows in confusion and then looked at the place where Harry’s gaze was fixed on, his and Abraxas’s hands.

Tom glanced at the blonde who looked as if Christmas had come early. He tried to snatch his hand back, but Abraxas tightened his hold on his hand. He glared at Malfoy, but he just smiled smugly and turned to Harry.

 

“Hey, you must be Harry.” Abraxas gestured for Harry to sit with them. “Tom has told me so much about you. Join us.”

 

Abraxas couldn’t help but feel immensely happy for his friend. It seemed Tom had finally found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

 

Harry didn’t know what to think. He’d been hoping to ask Tom out for a while, but he was afraid that he might not be able to go. He liked Tom Riddle a lot. They had met by a coincidence and he couldn’t help but bless the day they had decided to talk to each other. Tom was exactly his type, but he was too afraid to ask him out.

 

If they had sex, Harry didn’t think he would be able to get it up for another. Having Tom inside him once will ruin him for anyone else again. He liked Tom very much. Cedric had advised him to go for it, but he hadn’t listened to his best friend. 

 

And, now it seemed he was too late. This had to be Abraxas Malfoy, Tom’s best friend and elder cousin of his school bully, Draco Malfoy. Fuck his life.

 

“He has?” Harry said hesitantly and looked at Tom. Tom looked upset for some reason, but smiled beatifically at him nonetheless when their eyes met. “Of course, Harry.”

 

Harry sat down with the two and finally Abraxas let go of Tom’s hand.  He was surprised to see Tom looking relieved too.

Hope bubbled up in his chest at that. Maybe he was being too hasty, maybe there was a chance for him and Tom. Before he could dissect the situation further, Abraxas started talking.

 

“So, Harry, Tom told me you are a school teacher,” Abraxas said with a grin. “Is it interesting to teach little brats? Don’t they get on your nerves?”

 

Harry involuntarily smiled, and that sealed the deal for Abraxas. By the time they'll leave, Harry and Tom will be together. His best friend loved Harry, Harry loved him in return and he will do his best to make them realise that.

 

“Yeah, sometimes,” Harry chuckled. “They can be a little annoying at times, but otherwise its fun.” He looked at Tom who was looking at him with a very soft expression on his handsome face. Harry felt warm all of a sudden and turned back to Abraxas. He flushed even more as he saw the silver blonde’s amused expression. Abraxas must know how much he and Tom liked each other. He must have been teasing him earlier by holding onto Tom’s hand.

 

Abraxas hummed and ordered another round of drinks for the three of them. He smiled as he saw Tom and Harry talking softly about something.

“So, Harry,” Harry turned to him and he saw Tom looking at him curiously too. Tom owes him so much for this…

“When will you admit you love my friend?”

 

Harry’s eyes widened as he heard Abraxas. Tom was looking at his friend like he wished nothing but ill on him in that moment. Abraxas felt newfound sympathy for the blonde who had been receiving the same glare just half an hour ago. But he knew Tom will thank him in a few days. He definitely will.

 

He continued to look at Harry, ignoring Tom for the moment who was fuming beside him. Harry turned very red and ducked his head in embarrassment. He felt Tom’s hand on his arm and finally looked at his friend. He wasn’t surprised to see rage swirling in those silver eyes.

 

“What the fuck, Malfoy? Why are you doing this?” Tom hissed at his friend, very much aware that Harry might hear him. But, Abraxas needed to stop whatever he was doing and keep his stupid mouth shut.

 

Abraxas rolled his eyes and pointed at Harry. “He loves you, you love him. You are both hot, you like each other. What’s the problem then? Why the hell aren’t you dating?”

 

Harry finally looked at Tom and felt warmth bloom in his chest when Tom didn’t deny Abraxas’s statement. He was still glaring at his friend; resolutely not looking in his direction. He saw the death grip Tom’s fingers had on the crystal glass, his knuckles stark white.

 

“Abraxas,” Tom hissed but was interrupted by Harry’s soft voice. He can never ignore Harry.  “Really? You love me too?” Harry said softly.

 

Tom looked at his object of affections and clenched his other hand into a fist as he saw the vulnerability in those jade eyes.  “Of course, Harry. How can you even doubt that? I’ve been flirting with you for weeks.” Tom’s eyes softened as he smiled at Harry. He didn’t even notice Abraxas quietly leaving the two of them.

 

Harry felt lightheaded as he looked at Tom. Tom liked him. Tom liked him too. Tom loved him too.

 

“We should get out of here,” Harry said softly. He needed to feel Tom against him, he wanted Tom to ravish him. He has to believe that they will be together from now on. Tom will be his first and last.

 

Tom’s eyes widened as he heard that, but he nodded nonetheless. He turned to Abraxas to tell him they were leaving and felt stupid as he looked at the empty chair. Abraxas had left them. He craned his neck to look for his best friend and found him chatting on the phone with someone.

 

He looked back at Harry and gestured for him to get his things. “Right. Let’s go.”

 

Harry smiled radiantly and Tom's heart melted at seeing that smile. He was the reason for that smile. He will always be the reason.

 

They paid for their drinks and went to Abraxas who was still chatting on his phone. The silver blonde saw them coming together and his eyes crinkled in amusement. He motioned with his hand for them to leave without him. Tom shook his head as Abraxas winked at them both before leaving. He owed Abraxas now. He felt Harry ducking his head beside him in embarrassment and knew he will always be thankful to his best friend.

 

“Let’s go, Harry.” Tom said to his…lover? Boyfriend? Whatever. Harry was his.

 

Harry nodded in answer, eyes half lidded and cheeks flushed. Tom groaned as he took in Harry’s appearance and grabbed Harry’s hand and left the bar hurriedly.

 

Abraxas smiled fondly as he saw his best friend leaving with Harry.

“You have no idea what just happened, darling.” He chuckled as Nott said something about him being a pretentious prick. “You like my prick, so be nice. I am coming to your place now.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as Tom switched the lights on of his bedroom, he turned to Harry and backed him to the wall. He felt his dick twitch as Harry licked his lips in anticipation.

“I won’t let you go, Harry. I like you too much to let you go. If we do this, then that’s it. You are mine for life.” Tom whispered huskily into Harry’s ear. He wasn’t saying this just for the sake of it, he will not let Harry go. He won’t be able to.

 

Harry’s breath hitched and jolts of pleasure shot through his veins as he heard Tom. Yes, this was what he wanted, Tom for life. Tom kissed his neck softly before drawing back.

Harry smiled at his soon to be lover and his cock started to harden as he saw the blatant love in the beautiful physicist’s eyes. He hesitantly stroked Tom’s cheek and marveled at the velvety, smooth, pale skin under his hand.

 

“Good, I don’t want you to let me go. I love you so much, Tom.” he said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Tom’s control snapped as he heard those words, he lowered his mouth to Harry’s and pressed their lips together. Harry moaned as he licked his lower lip and his hand tightened on Harry’s long swan neck. He pulled Harry to him; one hand cradling his neck, other snaked around his slim waist and deepened the kiss.

 

He felt blood rush to his cock as Harry’s hands tugged the curls at the base of his neck. He slid his tongue in Harry’s mouth and groaned as he tasted the inside of his lover’s mouth for the first time. Harry was exquisite. He could feel every inch of that sensuous body against him, taste that delicious mouth, and feel those soft hands tugging his hair.

 

Harry broke the kiss, taking in much needed air. Tom took in Harry’s state, eyes dazed with lust, kiss bruised, plump red lips, cheeks flushed, and chest rising and falling because of the intensity of the kiss. He loved him. He loved Harry so much that it hurt. No one will ever see Harry like this again. Harry was his.

 

He pulled Harry in for another searing kiss and this time he wasn’t gentle. He nipped and bit the bottom lip of his lover’s, and grinned into the kiss when Harry moaned loudly. He slid his tongue inside the wet cavern and tugged the curls at the bottom of Harry’s neck as their tongues met. Harry twined their tongues together, then bit the inside of his cheek making him rock hard. He moaned as Harry laved attention to his mouth with his talented tongue.

 

They separated again, breathless and panting.

 

Tom grabbed Harry’s shoulder and smirked when Harry looked at him with glazed eyes.  He turned Harry so he was flush against his chest, and pointed at his bed. He didn’t think too much how pliant Harry was. He wondered briefly if Harry would be okay with some of his- fantasies.

 

“Fuck.” Tom cursed and all thoughts fled his mind as his cock came in contact with Harry’s ass. Harry rolled his hips back  and he buried his face in Harry’s neck to stifle his moan. Harry was turning him into an idiot, he felt too good even with clothes on. He couldn’t wait to bury himself inside Harry.   

 

He breathed in his lover’s scent and without warning, licked a long stripe from the nape to his ear. Harry shivered in pleasure in his arms and before Harry could think anything else, he gathered him in his arms.

 

Harry yelped and looked at Tom with wide eyes as he realized he was now in the devastatingly handsome man’s arms. Tom just smirked and pecked him lightly on the lips.

“I want our first time between silk sheets, darling.” His hand tightened on Harry’s slim waist. “We can have wall sex later.”

 

Harry’s mouth opened in a soft o and Tom couldn’t help but think of that pretty mouth on his cock. He was right, Harry was his undoing.  

 

He deposited Harry on the king sized bed making the younger male bounce on the sheets and blush a pretty red. He quickly divested Harry of his shoes and clothes, resolutely not looking at every inch of ivory skin becoming visible.

 

Harry whined as Tom took off his clothes, Tom was perfection and he was his. For life. He couldn’t wait to have that gorgeous cock inside him. He didn’t care that they would have to use lots of lube, Tom was quite big, he’d felt him through their clothes, but he knew he wasn’t wrong.

 

He wanted Tom so much! Harry could feel his prick leaking and knew his underwear was soiled. It was downright dumb to come in his pants at the age of twenty four. Then again he was a virgin, did it really matter if he was so excited ? He was going to make love with the man he loved, of course he was aroused.

 

Tom took a deep breath as he took off his boxers and threw them with the rest of his clothes. He knew Tom knew he had stained his underwear with his cum.

 

He slid back when he was naked, relishing in the feeling of black silk sheets against naked self. The silk felt amazing against his bare ass and legs. He always did like lace underwear for some reason. He liked wearing them at home when he was alone. He wondered if Tom would be okay with his habit. Before he could think any more about that, Tom was beside him and pulling him on top of him. He groaned as Tom’s erection pressed against his bare ass.

 

Tom didn’t give himself time to admire the beautiful form of his lover, they had the whole night, no, their whole lives for that.

For now, he just wanted to ravish that mouth and that beautiful body. He wanted to make Harry his. He pulled Harry flush against his chest, their nipples rubbing together and making them both moan in pleasure. He stroked Harry’s cheek reverently, unable to believe that this was really happening. Harry just smiled softly at him and leaned into his palm.

They didn’t say anything as they closed the distance between their mouths.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry groaned as he burrowed his face deeper into the fluffy pillows. Tom’s arm was still holding him close and he couldn’t help but grin stupidly into the pillow.

 

Tom had been perfect and his intuition about the two of them turned out to be true. They were perfect together.

 

His ass was hurting in the most delicious of ways, but he couldn’t help but want more. It was expected after doing it three times in a row. But it was worth it, so worth it. He couldn’t even think of ever leaving Tom. Him and Tom together felt right, being with Tom made him feel complete. He was sure Tom felt the same.

 

He’d felt stupid as he’d thought he wanted Tom to stay inside him forever. He knew Tom couldn’t read minds, but the way Tom had held him after he’d thought that, had thrust in so hard that even the bed had rattled, he knew Tom must have some idea about what had crossed his mind. Tom’s silvery eyes had looked ethereal in that moment.

 

_“Harry,” Tom moaned at seeing his member slide in and out of the velvety heat that was Harry’s mouth. It was like Harry’s mouth was crafted just to take him in. He felt his orgasm building and tried to get Harry to move._ _Harry ignored his futile attempts and continued to worship his cock.  When he fondled his balls, Tom was done for._

_He came inside Harry’s mouth and bit his lip to stifle his moan. Harry swallowed every drop of his hot cum before pulling away with a wet popping sound. He kissed the tip of his cock again before straddling him again and kissing him._

 

_Tom knew his grip on Harry's neck must be painful, but at the moment he didn't care. He kissed Harry with everything he had._ _It stroked something feral in him to taste himself on Harry’s tongue, the fact that this beautiful creature had literally swallowed his essence; it made him delirious with want._

_Harry mewled as he entwined their tongues. He loosened his grip on Harry's neck and gently massaged the are that had been in his firm grip. He trailed his other hand down Harry's body to palm his ass, making Harry squirm in his lap. Harry was perfect in every way.  
_

 

_Tom cradled the smooth, creamy flesh in his palm for a few minutes, then smacked it without warning. Harry’s whole body shivered in pleasure and he smirked as his beautiful lover moaned louder._

 

Harry felt his dick twitch and smiled as he remembered sucking Tom. Tom was  big but he’d enjoyed bringing pleasure to his lover with his mouth. He'd loved the weight of Tom’s cock on his tongue, the way Tom had taken care not to be too forceful. He’d liked sucking Tom.

He’d been surprised when Tom had smacked his ass. Maybe it wouldn’t be too hard to convince Tom to fuck him in his dark blue lace underwear. He remembered what happened next and blushed even more. He felt warm all of a sudden.

 

Blowjobs and spankings had nothing on Tom fucking him.

 

_Harry carefully impaled himself on Tom’s well lubed cock, biting his lower lip to stifle his moan. Tom had a bruising grip on his hips and he reveled in the knowledge that by next day he’ll have bruises. He wanted Tom’s marks on his body. Both Tom and he had littered each other’s chests with kisses and bites. They’ll be a sight in the morning._

_Finally, Tom started moving and thrusted into him. Harry couldn’t help but moan as Tom hit the right place with his thick, long shaft in the first go._

 

_Tom was stuck speechless, he will never forget the sight of Harry on his cock, his eyes closed in bliss, his sweat covered body, rising and falling in time with his thrusts._ _He cursed loudly as Harry’s inner, velvety walls clenched around his thick girth.  Harry’s insides were so hot, so wet and so fucking tight. It was like Harry was trying to milk him for all he was worth, his hips moving in time with his thrusts. He knew he wouldn’t last long and increased the pace of his thrusts, hitting Harry’s prostate with every thrust.  
_

 

_Harry came, splattering both of their stomachs with his hot cum. Tom was surprised since he hadn’t even touched Harry’s cock except for in the beginning._

 

_After a short rest, Tom rectified his mistake. He worshiped Harry’s cock and it wasn’t long before Harry was emptying himself in his mouth._

 

_Harry got on all fours after that, eager to have Tom’s cock back inside him. But instead of Tom’s cock, it was his lover’s tongue which entered him, making him scream in pleasure.  
_

_Harry was dizzy by the time Tom was done laving attention to his entrance._

 

_Tom couldn’t stop giving attention to Harry’s ass. He could taste himself and the lube he’d used and he knew Harry was enjoying it by the way he was thrusting his hips back and forth. When he was done, he kissed both the ass cheeks, sneaking in a bite between the kisses, turning the creamy flesh bright red in some places.  
_

 

_Harry was panting, breathless because of his ministrations. Tom smirked as he straightened. There was one other thing he wanted to do before sliding himself inside that tight ass agai._

_He cupped the right ass cheek, and caressing the bottom for a few minutes before smacking it. Harry’s body jerked forward with the force of the slap._

_“Tom, please,” Harry moaned and Tom touched the reddened flesh soothingly, before smacking it five more times in succession. He gave  the other cheek the same treatment. By the time he was finished, Harry was breathing heavily, his ass cheeks were red and there was a faint print of his hand on one. He closed his eyes to control himself._

_When he opened his eyes, he gently cupped the creamy flesh then squeezed the tender flesh to get a reaction out of his lover; he wasn’t disappointed._ _Harry mewled and the sound went straight to his dick. Without further delay, he slid inside Harry._

 

_Harry arched his back and he couldn’t help but think again how beautiful Harry was. He slid in deeper until he was flush against the swell of Harry’s ass._ _He drew back a little and slammed in again, reveling in the velvety heat encasing his cock. Harry's insides clenched around his member, making him groan, it felt so good inside Harry. He didn't want to pull out._

_But he did pull out and slammed in again harshly, making Harry’s body jostle in time_ _with his thrusts_. _Harry was taking him so good, so easily. It was like Harry was born just for him, just so they could be together._

 

_He tightened his grip on those slender hips. Harry was his, only his. His to love, his to care for, his to tease._

 

_Harry was compliant in his hands, gasping and panting, breathless with the pleasure he was giving him. He felt his orgasm building and started thrusting in faster, his hips smacking against Harry’s ass, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh resounding obscenely in his room._

 

_Tom came with a loud groan and emptied inside Harry. He stayed inside for a minute, breathless with the force of his orgasm. He could hear Harry’s breathy moans and carefully pulled out of his lover. He closed his eyes as he saw his cum drip out of Harry’s well fucked out hole._

 

_He dazedly gathered some in his hand and before he knew, Harry had turned and pushed him back on the bed. His lover straddled him again and grabbed the hand covered in his own cum. Harry kept his emerald eyes locked with his as he seductively licked off each of his fingers. His other hand had a death grip on Harry’s waist, unable to believe what he was seeing._

_“This was in me, right? That makes it mine. You can’t have it.” Harry said softly with unbridled lust in his eyes. Tom realized he was weak when it came to Harry and he did the only thing he could. He pulled Harry to him and proceeded to ravish Harry’s sweet mouth._

 

Harry closed his eyes in mortification as he remembered that. What had he done?  That was such a indecent thing to do. What was it about Tom that was making him so damn possessive?

 

Harry felt soft lips kissing his back and all thoughts vanished from his mind as he realized Tom was up too. He carefully turned around and wasn’t surprised to see Tom looking at him sleepily.

“Harry. You are still awake? Is something the matter?” Tom asked sleepily, with a soft smile on his beautiful face.

 

Harry shook his head and burrowed his face in Tom’s hard chest. Tom chuckled lowly and tightened his arms around his waist.  “Sleep, darling. Tomorrow you won’t get any rest.”

Harry felt a thrill go through him as he heard his lover’s-boyfriend’s words. He whimpered in Tom’s chest. Tom caressed his back but didn’t say anything provocative again.

“Sleep, Harry. Just rest for now.”

 

Tom kept his promise. He and Harry didn't leave a single room of his condo untouched.

 

* * *

 

Tom caressed the head of his boyfriend’s pet, a ball python, with a soft smile on his face. It was different from his green tree python, but magnificent nonetheless. It was a lot friendlier than his pet too. Though, he had been surprised when Nagini had warmed up to Harry quickly.

It had taken her years to get used to Abraxas and Nott, but she had accepted Harry very quickly. She even got along with Callum, which had made Harry and him extremely happy. 

 

Nagini was only friendly to him and his parents. She had bitten one of his father’s guest when the stupid woman had put her hand inside the tank without knowing how to handle snakes. His father hadn’t really cared, turns out he had disliked the woman for quite a while.

 

“He is adorable, Harry,” Tom said as he held Harry’s pet snake in his hand. Its eyes were closed, but he knew the little one was relaxed, he could feel it. He’d had Nagini for years and he knew about snakes and their habits. They’d always fascinated him.

 

Callum was a lot smaller than Nagini but he didn’t care. He was falling for him pretty quickly too.

 

Harry smiled fondly as Tom showered Callum with affection. Callum was precious to him. He got along well with him, and his mom and dad liked him a lot too. In fact, he was usually docile with everyone.

But, it was nice to see him and Tom getting along. He’d been elated when he’d seen him and Nagini, Tom’s green tree python coiled around each other. He couldn’t express into words how glad he was that they were friendly to each other. It was nice that their pets had accepted each other too.

 

“He is, isn’t he?” Harry chuckled as he continued. “But, he looks especially nice today because he is in your hands, love,” Harry said with a soft smile on his face.

Tom locked his gaze with his boyfriend’s and his heart skipped a beat as he saw the love and affection in those emerald eyes. Harry was happy with him, he’d put that grin on Harry’s face.

He carefully placed Callum back in his glass tank and went and drew Harry in his arms. Harry gasped as his hands tightened around his waist, but a second later, he felt his boyfriend’s hands on his back as he returned his embrace. He smiled in the crook of Harry’s neck, content to just hold him in his arms.

 

Tom really _really_ didn’t want to admit that he liked Harry’s turtle and dog too. He was a snake fan through and through, but when he had interacted with them, he had admitted defeat. Jade and Magnus were as sweet as Callum.

 

* * *

 

_**A year later** _

 

Abraxas smiled in amusement as he saw Tom and Harry feeding each other small bites of the waffles they’d ordered. He couldn’t put into words how happy he was for his best friend. It was clear as daylight how much Tom and Harry loved each other, and he wanted nothing but for the two of them to always be like this, together and happy.

Harry and Tom were made for each other.

 

He liked Harry a lot too. The more they talked, the more he realized why Tom fell in love with him. It wasn't that hard to figure out why Tom fell so hard for Harry.

Harry was also an unusually kind person. He could understand why his students liked him so much. Tom, who was a renowned physicist himself, sometimes also interacted with students, usually when he was called for seminars, but almost all students were scared of him.

 

Abraxas had also confronted his cousin as soon as he’d learned that little Drakey had bullied Harry in school. Tom had not been amused and had threatened to disembowel his cousin if he ever so much as looked at Harry again. Draco had whimpered when he'd told him that Harry was Riddle's boyfriend now. Abraxas knew Draco will never ever say anything to Harry again. He'd never seen anyone's face losing colour that quickly as Draco's had.

There was no love between Tom and Draco.

 

"Abraxas, stop daydreaming about me and your boyfriend. It’s not happening.” Tom’s rich baritone snapped Abraxas out of his reverie. He looked at the two in front of him and surprised to see Harry sighing and Tom looking at him in amusement.

 

He wasn’t really thinking about the three of them together, but now that he thought about it-

 

“Hey, wipe that smirk off your face,” Nott smacked Abraxas on the head as he set their orders down. “Honestly, Abraxas. There is a time and place for everything. ”

 

Tom smirked as he heard Nott and carded a hand through Harry’s hair who had leaned into him. Harry glanced up at his boyfriend who was watching his friends with a fond grin on his face. He couldn't help but grin too.

 

Harry knew he had nothing to be jealous about. Tom was his. He'd always been his and will always be his.

 

Harry had gotten used to Abraxas sense of humour now. He’d become very sad in the beginning when he’d first heard Abraxas joking about having a threesome with Tom and his own boyfriend.

 

Tom had later eased his worries and when Harry had recalled how Abraxas behaved with Aindreas Nott, all doubts had vanished from his mind. That day Tom and he had made love in the shower and Tom had shown him exactly how much Harry meant to him. Harry was the only one in Tom’s heart. Just like Tom was in his.

 

His parents hadn’t been able to stop laughing when he had stayed at home, in his bed, taking two days off from school. He was in no condition to stand and teach. Tom had actually carried him to his bedroom!

Harry hadn't been able to look his parents in the eyes for a week.

 

Harry knew how much Tom cared for him. Tom had been stumped when he'd learned he was a virgin too. Harry didn't know why that should have been a shock.

 

_"But I-I-" Tom stuttered. "What about that Cedric guy?"_

_Harry blinked. "Cedric? What about him?" Why was Tom bringing up Cedric? Cedric had nothing to do with this._

 

_Tom looked at Harry incredulously. "You should have told me, I would have been even more gentle with you than I was." He shook his head. "Honestly, Harry. How could you not tell me you were a virgin? I would have made it even more special."_

 

_Harry blushed and lowered his head. He didn't know how Tom could have made their first time more special. "I thought you knew. I never said I had a boyfriend."_

 

_Tom wondered for the first time if he really was a genius. Harry was right, he had never said Cedric was his boyfriend. Harry liked talking about Cedric because he was his best friend. Tom had assumed Cedric wasn't only a friend._

 

_"But you were so responsive," Tom countered. He'd been livid when he'd thought Harry might have done the same things with Cedric_ _.  
_

 

_Harry scratched his cheek. "Because it was you."_

 

_Tom felt his heart stop for a minute. What the hell did he do to deserve someone like Harry? Harry was wonderful and he was glad the beautiful boy was his for life._

 

_"You were a virgin too, Tom," Harry said suddenly, "you don't see me asking you how the hell you were so good?"_

_Tom smirked and Harry resisted the urge to throw something at him. Tom always did this, grin smugly at him when he thought Harry was being stupid. "I am good at everything I do, Harry. Some people are naturally gifted."_

 

"Harry."

 

Harry blinked as he heard Tom's soft voice in his ear. He glanced at his boyfriend who pointed at their companions. Harry noticed Aindreas's pinched expression and a laugh escaped him.

 

“Come on, darling. You know we would be great together.” Abraxas gave Nott a roguish grin before kissing his cheek.

 

Nott just shook his head fondly and started on his ice cream.  “Just eat your damn cake, Malfoy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics : Flashbacks
> 
> I am extremely embarrassed to even post this, I've never written smut this explicit before. 
> 
> Harry is twenty four in this while Tom is twenty eight.
> 
> Well, I hope it was a good read !


End file.
